


TV

by QueenPeasant



Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), Crossover, Dead Midoriya Izuku, Glitched Soul Children, How Do I Tag, My First AO3 Post, Sad Midoriya Izuku, Supernatural Elements, The Viewers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29629155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenPeasant/pseuds/QueenPeasant
Summary: Izuku hates TV
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	TV

Izuku hates TV.

Izuku hates everything about TV.

It’s antenna, it’s button, it’s sound, it’s picture.

Izuku hates everything about it.

He hates it because everytime it is turned on, mama and papa would ignore him and focused on the TV.

Everytime the three of them would pass the electronic shop where the TVs are on display, mama and papa would stop and watch the TV. And it took everything the greenette child had to snap them out of reality.

Of course, there was time when he loves the TV a lot. He would watch cartoon movie every Saturday night and spend that time together with papa and mama. It was really fun, especially, since papa was so busy to work.

But then, the TV get more and more static and papa and mama get more fixated by the TV. It’s like they’re absorbed by it. And Izuku has a feeling if he didn’t pulled his parents out, they both will leave him alone and never come back.

But Izuku knew. Even though he was just six years old, even with the oh-so-young mind, he knew. Everything he did will not prevent his parents to be taken away, he just slow it down just so he can be with his parents longer even if it’s just a bit.

So, he was not surprised when he woke up by the voice of static surrounding his house instead of his mama’s call. He was not surprised when he drag his leg downstairs and found both mama and papa in front of the TV, watching the static picture so closesly. He was not surprised when mama and papa didn’t respond to his call anymore.

He had seen this coming.

He had predicted this will happen.

But still, even though he knew, it didn’t shake off the feeling he got when the time has come.

The feeling of rage.

Frustration.

And helplessness.

Izuku clenched his fist. He hates TVs. He hates it so much for taking his parents from him. He hates it so much for taking his family. He hates it so much for taking his happiness. He hates it so much for destroying his world.

He took a glance at the remote that sat innocently on the coffee table. He slowly walk to it and picked it up. Instead of turning off the TV like normal, he gather all the rage he could found and threw it through the TV with all the power he got.

The TV crashed, his parents turn to him. By the time he looked up, he expect an apologetic expression from his parents like usual everytime he got them out. But instead, he was faced with a horrifying scene that make his face loose it’s color. It’s so horrifying he can’t even describe it.

When the shell of his parents walk to him with a stretched arms reaching out for him. He only thought of one thing :

Ah, maybe, he will meet his parents again.

***

Mono jumped in from a window and found himself inside of a bedroom full of toys. He made his way to the living room. There, beside the coffee table in front of the TV, he found a soul of a boy with messy hair. The soul just sat there, knees over his chest with arms hugging them. He walks closer to the soul, and then he absorb it like he did to the other children’s soul.

He hopes that way, the children would finally rest in piece.

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea right after I finished watching the gameplay XD
> 
> Let me know what you think at the comment!


End file.
